


Tear Drops

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Weiszmura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Summary: Weiszmura Tangled AU
Relationships: Homura Kogetsu/Weisz Steiner
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Weiszmura tangled AU. It’s pretty much the same as the original with a few minor changes

Homura sighed, her brush gliding across her tower wall, leaving a streak of soft purple paint behind it.

She felt her chameleon friend, Shiki, shift on top of her head, hearing him let out a small sigh.  
"Mother will be home soon with lunch." Homura commented, hearing Shiki groan.

Homura giggled, dipping her paint brush in the small cup of water next to her. She dried it off, grabbing her paint palette and dabbing her brush in the yellow color, spinning her brush in a circle to create what looked to be lights.

She sighed, cleaning her paint brush once again as she felt Shiki continue to shift.  
"The floating lights....I hope to see them one day." She said quietly, looking down at her legs.

Shiki hummed from atop her head, and Homura suddenly blushed.  
"Did I say that aloud?!" She exclaimed, and Shiki laughed down at Homura.

Homura smiled, laughing along as she dipped her brush into her orange paint, watching as it danced across the wall.  
She hummed a short melody, her chest tight. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what the floating lights had looked like. 

It had been a year since she'd last seen them, however her 18th birthday was coming up soon, and she would luckily be able to see them from her tower window once again.

Homura smiled, ready to continue painting when she heard a sharp voice coming from the bottom of her tower.  
"Homura! Let down your hair!"

Homura gasped, quickly dropping her paintbrush into her water cup and standing up, making Shiki squeak from surprise.  
"Coming mother!" Homura shouted back, using her hair to swing off the ledge she was painting on. 

Shiki pulled lightly onto Homura's hair to stay ontop of her head, and as Homura's feet planted back onto the ground Shiki quickly scurried off, trying to hide from Homura's mother.

Homura walked over to her tower window, looking over to see her mother, waving and smiling up at Homura happily.

Homura smiled back, grabbing the hook above her head and throwing her long hair over it. She threw her hair over and watched as it hit the ground, her mother wrapping it around her foot. 

Her mother, Kurenai, held onto her hair and pulled lightly, and Homura took that as her que to begin pulling. Homura grunted as she dug her bare heels into the hardwood floors of her tower, using all her strength to lift her mother.

After what felt like an eternity, Homura groaned as she pulled for the final time, watching as her mother came into view. Kurenai stepped onto the windowsill, her heels clicking as she stepped down. She pulled her hood off her head, revealing her dark purple hair. 

Kurenai walked past Homura, putting her wicker basket down onto one of the wooden counter tops lining the wall. She turned to Homura and smiled, her aura intimidating Homura.  
"Oh darling, I've missed you so much! I don't know how you manage to pull me up without fail everyday!" Kurenai gushed, walking up to Homura and pulling a piece of stray hair behind Homura's ear.

Homura blushed lightly at the compliment, smiling down at her feet.  
"It's nothing really..." She trailed, her heart beat picking up.

Kurenai chuckled, patting Homura's head. "Then why does it take so long hm?" Kurenai asked.

Homura blinked, looking up at her mother with a confused expression.  
'Wasn't she just complimenting me?' 

Kurenai laughed again, waving her hand and walking past Homura once more.  
"I'm kidding darling, you should learn to take a joke." 

Homura's breath caught in her throat and she lost her words, turning and watching as her mother pulled out her normal sitting chair.  
"Homura, if you'd be a dear and sing to me? I'm feeling quite tired after all the walking I did today." Kurenai asked.

Homura nodded quickly, her mouth pressed into a hard line. She walked over to the corner of their tower to grab her stool, noticing Shiki peak out from behind a curtain. Homura shook her head at him, telling him to stay hidden.  
Shiki frowned and retreated back into the curtain, making Homura sigh. 

Homura grabbed her stool and hurried back to her mother, sitting down with her back facing her mother. 

She felt her mother grab her hair, and she began to sing.

"Flower gleam and glow."

Homura saw her hair begin to glow a bright purple, lighting up the room. She frowned, grabbing her dress and balling it up into her hands.

"Let your power shine"

Her head began pounding, and she held back a cry as she sang. Her voice didn't feel like her own as she sang, but she continued on anyway.

"Make the clock reverse."

She felt her heart squeeze, hating this ritual her and her mother preformed. Her scalp burned, the pain in her head worsening.

"Bring back what once was mine...."

Her voice trailed, and Homura wanted to stop singing, to stop the pain, but she knew her mother wouldn't be happy until the song was over.

"Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design."

Homura cringed, the pain now spreading to her eyes. Her face felt numb, the pain trailing down her arms and to her legs.

"Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine......."

As she stopped singing, Homura let out a silent breath as the pain receded, her whole body relaxing. She heard her mother sigh happily, and she smiled knowing she did well.

She put her hand to her head, feeling her mother's hand on her shoulder. Homura turned to her mother with a wary smile, and Kurenai smiled back.  
"Thank you darling, I know that is a painful ritual for you. However, it's necessary to-"

"To keep you healthy. Don't worry, I'd do anything for you mother." Homura cut in, happiness replacing the pain as her mother smiled and kissed her head.

"Well now then, I think it's time for lunch don't you?"

•••

"Haha! Man, do you guys see this view?" 

Weisz smiled and took a deep breath, laughing to himself as he looked over the entire kingdom of Sun Jewel, the wind blowing through his hair wildly as he stood atop the castle.

"Let's go blondie, we don't have all day. We gotta get this crown and get out." 

Weisz turned to his companions and the source of the voice, a man by the name of Fie, and rolled his eyes, sauntering up to him and his other partner, Daichi, causally.

"Calm down guys, we got all the time in the world." Weisz said with a smirk, earning nasty looks in return.

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Alright alright, just tie me up already." He spoke, lifting his arms.

Fie glared for another second before nodding at Daichi, who walked over to Weisz and tied a flimsy rope around his torso.

"Remember, tug on the rope when you got the crown, and only when you got the crown." Fie said, his tone harsh and mean.

"Yeah yeah I got it-"  
Daichi tightened the rope, making Weisz cough abruptly, causing Fie laugh to at him.  
Weisz rolled his eyes once again before Fie pried open one of the glass panels on the roof. 

Weisz got on his knees, looking over the now open area and seeing the lost princess's crown sitting down on a velvet red cushion, sparkling in the sunlight.  
He looked over the room, making sure there were no guards with their eyes on the crown. 

Once he knew they were all facing the wall on the opposite side of the room, he waved his hand up to Daichi and Fie, dropping down through the opening.  
He felt the rope pull at his torso, steadying him as Daichi and Fie lowered him down. 

He held the rope with one hand as he got closer, coming within arms reach and grabbing the crown. He stuffed in into his satchel, reading to tug on the rope when he heard one of the guards sneeze.

He smirked, putting his chin in his hand.  
"Hay fever huh?" He said, watching in amusement as the guard nodded to himself.

He waited for a moment before the guard gasped and turned around, his eyes wide as he stared at Weisz.  
"Adios!" Weisz said, tugging on the rope.  
He felt Daichi and Fie pull him up quickly, all three hearing the commotion going on below.

Once he was back on his feet, he felt Fie's fist collide with his jaw, knocking him to the ground.  
"You fucking idiot! Now the guards have been tipped off! You couldn't have just kept your stupid mouth shut!" Fie cursed, and Weisz laughed at him.

"Ah whaaaatever! It was funny!" Weisz laughed, watching as Fie fumed in anger. Daichi rolled his eyes, grabbing the back of Fie's shirt collar.

"Let's go, the guards will surely catch us if we don't leave." He spoke, his voice monotone.

Weisz stood back up and threw his satchel over his shoulder, smirking at his partners.  
"Well what are we waiting for! Run fellows!"


	2. Chapter 2

Weisz laughed as he ran, the wind rushing past him quickly. He heard the hard stomping of horses behind him, the feeling rumbling the ground beneath him. 

He jumped over a log, Daichi and Fie following close behind him. He heard the horses approaching even faster now, the yelling of castle guards filling his ears.

Weisz's eyes hardened, and he looked around as he ran. He spotted an area to his left surrounded by low cliffs, just enough so that he could reach with a boost.

He smirked, flicking his hand at his two partners and making a hard left, hearing them follow close behind.  
As they ran up to the cliffs, Fie growled in anger.

"What the hell! You led us right to a dead end!" Fie yelled, Weisz feeling his eyes glare directly into the back of his head.

"If you two boost me up, I can help you up and we'll lose the guards." Weisz said, running up and stopping at the base of the cliffs.

Daichi and Fie stopped behind him, and Weisz turned to them to see their skeptical looks. 

Fie frowned, crossing his arms.  
"Give us the satchel first." He said, glaring into Weisz's eyes.

Weisz gasped, putting the back of his hand to his head.  
"You don't trust me? I thought we knew each other better." He pouted, trying to suppress a smirk.

Daichi gave him a blank stare, and he sighed, shaking his head. He pulled the satchel over his head and handed it to Daichi, frowning.  
"You guys are cold." 

"Just get on before the guards catch us." Fie snapped back, getting to the ground. 

Daichi got on Fie's shoulders, and stood so they were as tall as they could be. Fie cupped his hands for Weisz's foot, boosting him up to Daichi.  
Daichi did the same, holding Weisz as high as he could go.

Weisz grasped for the ledge of the cliff, grabbing a fist full of dirt and grunting as he pulled himself up. 

He felt his foot tug on something, and he looked down. His foot was caught on his satchel's band, which was dangling from Daichi’s belt. 

Weisz smirked, raising a brow at himself as he slowly lifted his foot. He watched Daichi carefully, noticing that he had his eyes closed as he tried to hold up Weisz's weight.

Weisz smiled, continuing to lift his foot. The satchel rose until it was unattached to Daichi’s belt. He then flung his foot upwards, throwing the satchel over himself and onto the cliff above.

It landed safely on the grass, and Weisz snickered to himself as he pulled himself all the way up. 

He stood, dusting off his pants as he heard Fie call up to him.  
"Now help us up!" Fie yelled, sounding angry.

Weisz held in a laugh, grabbing the satchel from the ground and smirking down at his partners. He held it up, earning a gasp from Daichi and an angry growl from Fie.  
"Sorry boys, but my hands are full." 

He didn't stick around to hear their reactions, instead he took off, hearing the guards beginning to catch up to his partners.

His feet hit the ground roughly, begging him to stop running, but he knew there were more guards on his tail.

Surely enough, he began to hear a horse galloping behind him, the whooshing noise of crossbows sailing by his body making him run even harder.

He turned slightly as he jumped over a log, seeing that it was only one person following him now, the head guard.

His face was round, his eyebrows dark and bushy. A bird perched itself on his shoulder, being able to hold on despite the force of the wind flying past him.

Under the head guard was a tan colored horse, with light brown hair and strikingly blue eyes. It glared at Weisz, picking up speed. 

Weisz cursed under his breath, turning back around and making a hard right turn, sliding under a broken tree and beginning to run in a zigzag.

The head guard was right behind him, but as Weisz passed under a large tree branch he heard a snap and a yell, followed by a loud thump.

He turned his head slightly, smiling to himself as he realized the guard had fallen off his horse. However the horse was still hot on his tail, and as he turned around he noticed how close a large cliff was coming. 

Weisz cursed, running up to the cliffs edge and looking down. The cliff was curved, in a way that wouldn't kill him if he decided to jump, maybe enough to cause some slight injuries.

He gulped, hearing the castle horse growing ever closer. He turned again, watching as it galloped towards him at an alarming rate.

He looked down at the cliff again, taking a deep breath before turning and giving the horse his signature smirk, saluting it before jumping over the edge of the cliff.

•••

Homura sighed as she ate another spoonful of soup, trying to work up the nerve to ask her mother if she could go see the floating lights that had eluded her grasp so many years before.

She felt Shiki poke her leg under the table, and she tapped her foot in response, taking a deep breath.  
"Mother." She said, watching in anticipation as her mother looked up from her book.

"Yes darling?" Kurenai asked, taking off her reading glasses.

Homura blushed, nervous anxiety bubbling in her stomach. She looked away, not able to meet her mother's eyes.  
"Well, you see mother, I was wondering if-"

"Stop with the mumbling Homura, you know how much I hate it." Kurenai cut Homura off, her face going even redder as she tried to keep her confidence.

"Sorry mother. But anyway, what I was asking was if you would take me to see the floating light for my birthday, since I'm turning 18 this year."  
The words flew out of Homura's mouth quickly, her legs shaking from the nervousness. Her eyes were screwed shut, her fists curled under the table.

She heard her mother sigh, her long nails tapping the wooden table.  
"You mean the stars?" Kurenai asked, making Homura look up at her and shake her head.

"Well yes, but mother, they aren't stars. I've tracked stars before, and these only appear on my birthday." Homura explained, feeling more confident as she explained it.

She watched her mother closely, her hope fading away as Kurenai shook her head.  
"Homura dear, I know how eager you are to see the outside world. However you know it's not safe. Those monsters out there will use you for your gifts, sell you to whoever pays the most. You just aren't ready my darling." Kurenai tutted.

Homura's face visibly fell, and Kurenai's eyes softened. She stood from her chair, walking to Homura and wrapping her arms around her neck.  
"Homura my love, I love you dearly, and I'm just trying to do what's best for you." Kurenai said, kissing the top of Homura's head.

Homura smiled, nodding.  
"I know, and I love you more mother."

Kurenai laughed, patting Homura's head.  
"I love you most. Now, help me clean all this up so I can start my journey for our dinner ingredients."

Homura smiled and nodded, taking her bowl to the sink where Kurenai was washing them. She then ran to her mothers room, grabbing her larger wicker basket and red cloak, the one she used for longer trips.

Homura ran back down the small staircase, watching her mother scrubbing out the last pot. She smiled, walking up and grabbing her mother's shoulder.

"I'll finish up the dishes mother, you should get going, it will be a long trip." Homura explained, and Kurenai sighed happily, dropping the pot in the sink.

The sound of it clattering against the other bowls made Homura flinch, but she smiled weakly at her mother anyway.

Kurenai walked to where Homura placed her cloak and basket, pulling on the hood of her cloak before walking to the windowsill.

Homura walked over as well, throwing her hair over her hook. Kurenai wrapped it around her foot, and Homura felt her hair tug roughly.

Kurenai looked at her daughter, giving her a smile.  
"Make sure you scrub that pot well, you know how I hate when they aren't fully clean." She said. Homura nodded, smiling before slowly letting her mother down. 

She felt envy flood her veins as she watched her mother's feet hit the ground, the wind blowing through her cloak.

"I'll be back in a few hours! Try not to have too much fun without me!" Kurenai called up, and Homura laughed.

"Goodbye mother! See you soon!" 

Homura watched her mother walk away, disappearing into the brush. She sighed, putting her hand on her elbow and leaning on the windowsill. 

She felt Shiki come out from his hiding place, watching him from the corner of her eye as he crawled up next to her, nuzzling his head into her arm.

"I know Shiki, I want to leave this tower too, but you heard mother. It's too dangerous." 

Shiki sighed, continuing to nuzzle his face into her forearm. Homura just sighed again, closing her eyes and letting the breeze pass by her face.

•••

Weisz groaned as he felt his eyes being blinded by sun, his skin slightly itchy from the grass below him. 

He sat up slowly, looking around. He lay behind a large bush, and as he looked up he noticed a large cliff above him.

"What?" He asked aloud, suddenly remembering what had transpired.

His eyes went big, his body shivering as he immediately looked around for the horse that had been chasing him.

With no sign of her, he felt his chest for the satchel strap, and luckily for him it was still there.

He took out the lost princess's crown, making sure there were no scratch marks or imperfections.

'Nope, still has beautiful as ever.' He thought, smiling.

Weisz stuffed the crown back into his satchel, standing himself up and groaning as his back ached.  
He rubbed his temples, ready to continue his journey west when he heard some bushes rustling, and the familiar sound of horse hooves on the ground.

"Fuck!" He cursed under his breath, looking around desperately trying to find a place to hide. 

He spun around frantically in circles before noticing sunlight peeking out from behind a wall of moss, seemingly where a rock should have been.

He grunted as the noises grew closer, running to the curtain of moss and leaves and pulling it open, revealing a large clearing.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Weisz walked behind the wall of moss, his eyes going big as he noticed the large, abandoned looking tower in front of him, a waterfall rushing loudly behind it.

'Jackpot!'

Hastily, he ran to the tower, looking up to see an open window at the top. He smiled, grabbing two sticks off the ground and shoving them into the gaps between the bricks, using them to climb the weed covered structure.

He grunted as he climbed, keeping as quiet as he could as to not alert anyone of his presence, praying to god that by now that guard horse was gone, hot on somebody else's trail.

As he grew closer to the window, he dropped one of the sticks and let it fall to the ground, using his feet to boost himself up. He grabbed onto the windowsill tightly, hauling himself up and over.

He landed on the hardwood floors with a grunt, dust settling all around him. He coughed, looking around to see a vacant tower just like he had suspected.

Weisz laughed standing up and dusting off his pants. He grabbed his satchel, pulling out the crown and kissing the largest gem stone.  
"Just you and me baby, alone at last~" He purred, ready to kiss it once again.

However he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and he let out a grunt as the world went black and he fell to the floor.


End file.
